Just another High School chatroom
by RemixD88
Summary: Taylor's birthday is coming up.  But only two people remember, neither are she!  What could possibly go wrong? Pairings: Troyella, Chaylor, minor Zekepay and Jelsi


Author's Note: hiihii everyone! I'm posting up old stories here from way back when High School Musical actually came out. This is complete cracko crapo and I probably won't update for awhile. I have a lot of the story but my internet keeps getting messed up since I just got some new programs installed….

Also, this is NOT and in NO way a Chad/Gabriella, Chadriella, CxG:O This is a Troyella and Chaylor with minor Jelsi and Zekepay. I don't like Martha Cox as Ryan's girlfriend so no love for him in this fic Dx;;

Umm… also, I just made up Gabriella's middle name. I have no clue what it actually is or if it's mentioned anywhere in the movie so whatever. It doesn't really matter.

Oh and another thing, if anyone knows a good tutorial for the features on this site, please tell me! I can't navigate very well here ;-;

ONE LAST THING:: I was reading the guidelines, and it said 'Entires not allowed: chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries ' I think that means playscripts but I'm not too sure. So, please message me!

* * *

Warning: This is pure stupidness to the max. Rated T for censored language. 

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or Naruto. If I did, I would be all squee!

* * *

**How hard is it to plan a party?**

Troy: bballking1

Gabriella: MathMaster88

Chad: bballlindude

Taylor: ScienceChickita

Sharpay: PrettyINPink33

Ryan: AllAroundCoolDramaDude

Zeke: basketballbaker

Jason: bballindude

Kelsi: PianoPrincess

* * *

**MathMaster88 has entered the chat room**

**bballlindude has entered the chat room**

Bballlindude: yo Gabs!

MathMaster88: Hi Chad.

MathMaster88: Yo, why does your sn have thre L's?

Bballlindude: cuz dats how u spell it duh

MathMaster88: -.-;;

Bballlindude: I NEED UR HELP!!!

MathMaster88: Okay?

Bballlindude: I dunno what to get Tay for her b-day!

Bballlindude: It's tom. but I never saw her today! She was out with this dude, she said something 'bout a fancy restarant. . . . .

Bballlindude: WAIT ZOMG she can't be cheating on me! She promised!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MathMaster88: Woah, slow down buddy. FIRST, Taylor would NEVER cheat on you. SECOND, you spelled 'restaurant' wrong. THIRD, it wasn't just some dude, that was Zeke.

Bballlindude: I don't care that I spelled it wrong :P

Bballlindude: ZEKE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I'M GONNA HURT HIM SOOO HARD THAT. . . .

MathMaster88: Calm down x-x;; You ARE an idiot! Remember, Zeke is Taylor's cousin! They're having a family party, remember?

Bballlindude: O O oh yeah. . . . wait what should I get her!?!?

MathMaster88: I know that she's been looking at this bracelet at the mall. . . .

Bballlindude: That's ever soo helpful.

MathMaster88: Hey!

Bballlindude: Sowweh . can you come with me to get it because you're so very descriptive?

**PrettyINPink33 has entered the chat room**

MathMaster88: kks, I'll meet you there at 4:30

Bballlindude: It's a date D

**MathMaster88 has left the chat room**

**Bballlindude has left the chat room**

PrettyINPink33: WHAT?! Chad + Gabriella?! I'm gonna go tell Taylor and Troy! Oh, wait, they're not online . darn them! Guess I'll have to call. . . . .

**PrettyINPink33 has left the chat room**

* * *

A few hours later 

**ScienceChickita has entered the chat room**

**Bballking1 has entered the chat room**

**MathMaster88 has entered the chat room**

**Bballlindude has entered the chat room**

MathMaster88: Never again Chad. Never again. X-x Hihi Tay! Hihi Troy!

Bballlindude: Well, sorry! How was I supposed to remember to bring my wallet! Oh and HIIII!!!

Bballking1: never again what?! Go on another date?!?!?!?!?!?

ScienceChickita: Sharpay printed out the two IMS, guys. I thought you were my friends.

MathMaster88: What are you guys talking about?

Bballking1: Gabriella. Sharpay MAY be crazy, but she wouldn't lie about Chad too. The whole 'I'll meet you at 4:30 and It's a date!'

Bballlindude: O. that, well, Gabs here will tell you the whole story!

ScienceChickita: Grrrrr . . . . . when I get my hands on you Chad, you won't be able to have babies or play basketball EVER AGAIN.

Bballlindude: Gabriella can explain ;-;!!!!!!

**Bballindude has left the chatroom**

MathMaster88: x-x okay, Tay, I know you're mad, sad, disappointed, and confused, but I can't explain to both of you right now, so if you log off and get some rest, you'll understand why I was at the mall with Chad really soon.

ScienceChickita: Gabriella Anne Montez, I will find out what happened. Believe it. (A/N: Naruto!)

**ScienceChickita has left the chat room**

Bballking1: Well. . . . ?

MathMaster88: Let me call up everyone else, because it seems that all of you have forgotten spmething very important.

Bballking1: I took a shower already!

MathMaster88 is away

Bballking1: grea, all alone!!!!!

Bballking1: reaet

Bballking1: gret

**PrettyINPink33 has entered the chat room**

**AllAroundCoolDramaDude has entered the chat room**

**PianoPrincess has entered the chat room**

**BasketballBaker has entered the chat room**

**Bballlindude has entered the chat room**

**MathMaster88 has returned from away**

Bballking1: ZOMG I MEANT TO SAY GREAT I'M ALL ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AllAroundCoolDramaDude: Talking to yourself again, I suppose?

Bballking1: Shut up, Evans.

AllAroundCoolDramaDude:

MathMaster88: Both of you, quiet. How many of you remember what tomorrow is?

PrettyINPink33: Spa day!

Bballlindude: Saturday!

PianoPrincess: bashes head on table Tomorrow's Taylor's F------ BIRTHDAY!

MathMaster88: THANK YOU KELSI!!! So Troy, I was at the mall with Chad because he forgot to get Tay a present! I'd NEVER cheat on you! I love you, and you know that!

Bballking1: I'm SOOO sorry Gabi!!!!! I can't believe I doubted you! I love you too!!!!!

(A/N: I know that was really really really OOC (out of character), but I don't know how to word it!)

PianoPrincess: Aww. . . .

BasketballBaker: woo go troy!!!

PrettyINPink33: Awwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!

Bballlindude: whooot!!

AllAroundCoolDramaDude: ….

AllAroundCoolDramaDude: Am I the only manly guy here!?

PrettyINPink33: Ryan, you wear dress pants and dance for fun on a daily basis.

AllAroundCoolDramaDude: touch.

PrettyINPink33: …

PrettyINPink33: It's touché.

Bballlindude: BOOYAH HOME SKILLET BISQUITZ!!

* * *

So, what did you think so far?? Pretty bad, huh..? Nyeh, I don't even know how to put brackets x-x;; Hope you people read that huge long author's note at the beginning, I need help! Anyway, feel free to flame and rate, please:D 


End file.
